Bitter Ecstasy
by Orton
Summary: Hamilton Rejects Jake when he finds out the truth - but was it the right decision?
1. Part 1

**Author's Note- Thanks to Giselle for giving me the title to this story.**

This story is written in the context of pure fun. No profit is made out of this. Due to the changing of rating issues this is labelled as "T" I would warn for some strong language. Any other warnings will be submitted at the top of each individual chapter when updated.

I do not own any original characters of the show. They all belong to the creators. The only character I do own is Lucas Lloyd.

Chapter 1

Hamilton Flemming sat at the end of the dock with his feet dipping slightly in the, fresh cold water of the New Rawley Lake. His Blue eyes that were usually deep and bright were now replaced with sorrow and hurt. Hamilton's clothes were obvious had not been changed form the night before, his white tuxedo was now left down to a button down white shirt, and rolled up white suit trousers. Hamilton was still surrounded by a tinge of dark, but dawn was soon to rise. Behind him crackling of twigs broke him out of his deep thoughts. A women in her mid thirties with blonde curly hair approached Hamilton, with a worried expression. Hamilton took notice of the women but said nothing.

"Hamilton honey where have you been, I've been looking everywhere, darling were you out here all night."

Hamilton looked at his mother and nodded.

"Oh honey tell me what happened" She looked pleading at her son.

Hamilton shook his head and gave her a half smile, he stood up and picked his shoes in one hand and gave his mother the other.

"Sorry mom must have lost track of time, sorry to worry you"

Still holding his mother's hand Hamilton and Kate headed 500 yards towards there home.

500 yards the opposite way, Jake Pratt or originally known as Jacquelyn Anne Pratt, stood in her boxers and tank top.

Out aloud

Oh my god I need the award for the most stupid person alive. I mean I just alienated the guy, first he thinks he is gay know I say surprise I'm actually from the female range. Mother why couldn't you be there for me, then I would have not needed to do all this. AHH! Okay calm down girl Breathe Breath Yoga sucks. I have officially lost it I'm talking to myself stop! Good Ack! I'm still doing it.

Jake plunged into her bed and put her pillow over her head, and tried to get an hour in before she had to face Hamilton again.

It was 8:15 and English class was up first. Hamilton stepped out of his house dressed in light blue jeans a white vest and an open white shirt. He padded softly still lost in thought, he had arrived a little early knowingly that Jake would be there too. Jake dressed in dark blue jeans, and a black zipper jumper, approached Hamilton giving him enough space. Hamilton jumped in the conversation first before Jake had any time to react.

"Jake I just want to tell you, that you seriously messed with my head, you lied and deceived me, I mean come on are you on Prozac or something, and you were supposed to be my best friend...

"But I still want to be" Jake said her voice quavering.

"No listen we can't I'm too confused, you hurt me bad, point blank. You're a liar and I hate you a lot right now"...

Hamilton was cut short Jake had backed off and run all the way back to her dorm room, her eyes filled with tears.

"Oops" Hamilton realised the harshness of his tone but it had to be said.

Jake ran all the way back to the dorm crying her eyes out. She stuffed her clothes in her duffel bag, but thought better of it, why would she need boy's clothes if she no longer was going to be here. Jake still crying ran out of her room and ran to the Deans' office knocking vigorously she waited for a few minutes.

"What is the meaning of this?"

A man dressed in an Armani black suit, stopped abruptly when he saw at the supposed young boy. He pushed the door open to let Jake in.

"I..I am so sorry sir but I... I need to tell you something"

Jake replied helplessly.

"Its okay son, why don't you take a seat, and tell me what is the matter. Its Jake isn't it.

Jake nodded.

"Yes Hamilton has spoken in great detail about you. It looks like he found a good friend in you Mr. Pratt.

"Really it didn't seem like that a minute a go.

The Dean looked at her and relaxed back into his chair.

"Okay Mr.Pratt please tell me what is the matter. The way you knocked on my door it seems important. Truth be told I wouldn't even let Hamilton get away with that, you're very lucky.

Jake stifled a laugh

"Good nice to see a student smile. Okay now tell me what has got you so upset"

Jake told her story. She told him about her mother, and that was the reason she committed fraud. Her encounter with Hamilton and him finding out the truth about her. The Dean sat quietly listening to Jake, when she had finished he stared at her a long while, and then suddenly clapped his hands.

"I do say Miss. Pratt you are amazingly female, I didn't even realise it myself until now, how very stupid men really are."

Jake laughed out aloud, making the Dean laugh with her.

"However you will not get away with what you did young lady. First thing of all I want you to call your mother and tell her what you did, and arrange a time where all three of us can meet. Then you clean out your room. This charade only lasted for a couple of weeks, however if you still want to stay at New Rawley you can go to the girl's campus".

Jake's head shot up.

"Really sir"

"Yes Jake you can go there. However your punishment will be dire. I will have to consult the Board members. You will also have to clean out the boat shed, clean all the rowing boats, and much more. If you do not want stay here anymore then I'm afraid you will have to deal with the police.

"Police okay I want to do option one".

Jake looked through her eye lashes at the Dean, now looking at him he seemed so much like Hamilton. Strong chin blue eyes, just an older version of the man she thought she had fallen in love with. With a sad gaze she stood up.

"Thank you sir, I will call my mother now and thanks for understanding."

The Dean nodded

"Jake I'm not as evil as the students make me out to be, and that's including my son."

Jake smiled and made her way out.

Jake's day was like a blur she got rid of all her boy clothes, and cleaned out her room. Luckily the Dean had an extra room available, so she got all her things shifted into Rawley Girls room 209. Luckily she had stored some girly clothes at the back of her closet. She pulled out a pair of cropped blue jeans and a pink zip up jumper. She remembered she had ordered in new white Nike trainers; however they had pink striped on them which didn't go with her boyish image.

"Well at least my $80 bucks aren't wasted"

She tied her laces and stood up. She applied gel on her hair to form a girlish look and also place two white clips in her hair. Her laptop which was still sitting on her bare desk was the only thing in the room. She clicked the power button and started searching.

Victoria's secrets, DKNY, Miss Sixty, Diesel, Levis and Gap

These were the few sites Jake went on to buy her new girly clothes. After an hour shopping, Jake closed her laptop; she picked it up and headed for the door. Looking back one more time she closed the door behind her.

Once out in the hallway Jake felt weird and scared. A few boys started wolf whistling at her not realising that there buddy Jake Pratt was actually Jacquelyn Anne Pratt. She headed for Scout and Will's room. She knocked on their door. Scout shouted from inside. Sighing Jake went in.

"Hey guys"

Both Will and Scout turned there heads

"Hey Jake"

Scout was the first to react.

"Oh my God Jake what the hell are you doing."

Will stood frozen

"Will look Jake's got boobs"

Jake laughed

"Yes Scout I do. Its okay guys calm down and let me tell you.

Jake waved her hands in front of Will.

"Earth to Will, come on big Willie snap out of it.

"Ww...hat"

These words were the only things that Will could muster.

Jake sat down on Wills desk chair, and she told them all the reasons why she did this charade, also not forgetting Hamilton's hurtful words.

"So I have not had an operation and I have been a female form day one".

"I'm just checking" Scout said with a smile.

School day had finished and Hamilton was exhausted he was heading to the common room when his mother caught up with him.

"Hey Doll" his mom said with a smile

"Right back at yah" Hamilton laughed which felt like a lifetime.

"Okay your dad has asked us to meet him for early dinner at home right now. So we got to go.

Hamilton looked at his mother

"Yeah I was as surprised as you."

Later that evening the Dean and his wife sat at opposite end of the table, while their son was sandwiched in between.

"Well I called you here today for a serious matter" the Dean said

"Whatever is the matter" said Kate holding her wine glass.

"Okay can we get to the point" Hamilton didn't like the game of "guessing"

I would really like to get my homework done"

"I never knew you were a hard studier" said the Dean with a smirk.

"Yeah well things change" Hamilton looked dead at his father, who only raised his eyebrows.

"Okay there has been a serious fraud at the school, but the culprit has owned up and I have cut this person some slack due to emotional family problems. This person has...

"Dad for god sakes who is this person, and what has it got to do with me" said Hamilton angrily.

"Hamilton" Kate replied sharply

"It's quite alright Kate" said the Dean with ease

The Dean looked at his son knowing why he was so agitated.

"It's your friend Hamilton Jake Pratt, he or should I say she has owned up to her crimes.

"What" said Hamilton some what shocked.

"Yes I have let her stay in New Rawley Girls, she told me all her reasons and I fully comprehend."

"Have you lost your mind" Hamilton got up from his chair

"Son"

"Don't son me she is a liar and a cheat and you are letting him I mean her stay here after what he I mean she has done. I can't believe you"

Hamilton maybe you should realise...

"No dad she is a bad person"

"Isn't that being a little melodramatic, she didn't kill anyone"

"But that isn't the point she HURT ME! Hamilton screamed letting all his rage pour out.

"I know son, but she did not seek you out intentionally. If she did she would be out of here.

"Oh yeah here comes dad to the rescue" Hamilton said sarcastically.

"I'm not you enemy here Hammie, But your hurt isn't the point here.

"Yeah God forbid dad that my feeling have any value to you.

"Hamilton that's not what I meant" said the dean pleadingly

"Stuff it dad" and with that left the room.

Steven looked over at his wife who was in utter confusion. The Dean laughed.

"Steven what just happened" said Kate still holding her wine glass.

"Come on sweetie I think we'll need coffee." Both parents retreated back into the kitchen.


	2. Part 2

Bitter Ecstasy  
Part 2  
  
The sun was shining bright; the rays of light were getting in the way of Jake's reading. She had a copy of "Only Forward" by "Michael Marshall Smith" which was some personal reading. She sat in the Girl's campus courtyard she had own a pair of flower printed khaki's and a pink vest top, and baby pink flip flops. She had arranged a meeting with herself her mum and the Dean. Jake sat for twenty minutes waiting for her actress mother to arrive, and seconds later she heard a roar of a red Jaguar approaching. As usual her mother parked at the "No parking sign", and as usual her mother was on her mobile phone.  
  
"Yes yes Stephen I understand but I need to go" Monica said urgently.  
  
"Stephen I will be back in New York in four to five hours okay" and with a click of her phone the conversation ended.  
  
Jake approached her mother attentively and then gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"Sweetie you have a lot explaining to do" she said with a whisper in Jake's ear.  
  
"Mum look" Jake started  
  
"Let's go and see the Dean" and with that Monica headed off with her daughter trailing behind her.  
  
Dean's office  
  
The Dean was standing behind his leather chair staring out past the window. He was watching his son sitting at the docks with his three golden retrievers lazing around in the sun. The Dean was interrupted by a knock on the door, in a few strides the Dean was at his door; he opened the door to see, Jake and Monica standing side by side each other.  
  
"Thank you for coming Mrs.Pratt" the Dean said while shaking her hand.  
  
"Please do come in" Monica and Jake walked in and took their seats in front of the Dean's desk.  
  
"I guess Jacquelyn has told what has happened Mrs. Pratt"  
  
"Please it's Monica, and no actually she gave me a vague e mail telling me about her stupid charade."  
  
Jake spoke up.  
  
"Mum I couldn't get you on your phone"  
  
"Well Jacquelyn you could have kept trying"  
  
"Mother you and me know that there was no way that was going to happen even if hell had frozen over" Jake said agitated.  
  
"Oh please can you be less melodramatic" Monica said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Actually no, because I am a daughter of a self absorbed self centred actress.  
  
"Jackie" said Monica sharply.  
  
The Dean cleared his throat.  
  
"Can we please deal with the issue here, and you two can deal with your own personal conflict later on."  
  
"Sorry about that" said Monica  
  
"However Jake you were suppose to have talked to your mother about all this before hand that was part of our agreement."  
  
Jake looked down at her hands which were folded on her lap.  
  
"I know Sir....  
  
"Jake if you are going to start backing out on your promises then you are going to have a very hard time persuading the board members to allow you to stay at New Rawley girls.  
  
"Hang on Board members" Monica said confused.  
  
"Yes Monica even though I said she can stay at Rawley Girls that was just for the time being, I really don't want a girl at the other side of the lake. However she committed a fraud and the Board members of education have to know this vital information. Mrs. Pratt it would have been a little different if Jake just came in dressed up as a boy but along with that she hacked into the schools account and probably yours as well to transfer the money for tuition and fees. She committed something that was illegal, and that I cannot turn my back on."  
  
Monica looked at her daughter with disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"How could you do this Jackie" said Monica  
  
"I wouldn't have had to if only you saw me" said Jake sadly.  
  
"Jake hasn't told you what exactly she has done so I'll give her the pleasure in doing that herself, but in 4 weeks she has a hearing with the education minister and you will also have to be there as she is a minor but if you want you can bring a lawyer if Jake really wants a chance to return back here.  
  
The Dean stood up and so did Jake and Monica  
  
"I'm sorry I have to cut this meeting a little short. I hoped Jake would have told you the story herself but she hasn't but we can schedule another meeting in a few weeks to discuss this problem further."  
  
Monica nodded.  
  
"Of course, and I can't tell you how sorry I really am"  
  
The dean headed for his door and opened it Jake and Monica walked out.  
  
"Please work this out, for the well being for the both of you to"  
  
Monica shook the Dean's hand and headed out in the hallway. Outside in the hall,  
  
"Looks like I've got to bump up my appointments for tomorrow cause you and me Missy have a lot of talking to do.  
  
Monica opened her phone and started dialling immediately; Jake strolled behind her mother who was as usual talking to Stephen.  
  
Later that evening  
  
Hamilton was again sitting beside the lake; he had been doing for the last couple of days. Home felt so foreign to him, and the lake seemed like the home he needed right now. Hamilton felt a presence behind him and turned around.  
  
"Dad" Hamilton said a little surprised.  
  
The Dean sat down beside his son.  
  
"You've been beside the lake for a while now haven't you" said the Dean  
  
"I never knew you noticed" said Hamilton bitterly  
  
The Dean laughed lightly.  
  
"You think I don't see you but I see you more than you know son, I've watched you grown from a friendless timid lonely boy, to a strong bright and loving person. I know you Hamilton whether you think I don't. I know your favourite food band movie and the list can go on. I know all these things from knowing you not from your mother. Hamilton I run a school it's like having over 500 children to look after, but there is only one boy that I will be always there for the one that I'll always love the one that I'd give up anything for, and that's you Hamilton. I know you are hurting right now, and I didn't mean to cause you any more grief than necessary, but I sort of understand where Jake is coming from, and I don't want us to end up like Jake and her mother, my family comes before my career. The Dean stood up and slapped his hands together.  
  
"The reason why you are so upset Hammie is because you really care for Jake and she hurt you badly, but I assure you that was the last thing she wanted to do" said the Dean.  
  
"I don't care" said Ham angrily  
  
The Dean started to walk away but turned around again.  
  
"I love you son, no matter what" and with that the Dean proceed down the pathway.  
  
Hamilton's eyebrows furrowed and creases on his forehead formed.  
  
"What the heck was that" said Hamilton touched and embarrassed all at the same time.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Part 3

Title: Bitter Ecstasy part 3

Rating: PG 13

Friday Afternoon

Hamilton sat in his AP history class, thinking about what his dad had said to him the day before. But no matter how many times Hamilton spun the story he just couldn't forgive Jake. She had lied to him, even made him question his sexuality. Friends didn't do that to each other, no matter what. The bell rang and Hamilton snapped back to reality. He started to pack his bag, when Scout and Will approached him.

"Hey man," said Will

"Will, Scout." replied Hamilton curtly.

When the classroom had cleared out Scout quickly spoke up.

"Hamilton, we know about Jake." Scout said softly.

"So? What do you want me to do about that?" Hamilton was getting angrier by the minute. She waited for the half of the summer session to work up the courage to tell him, but then goes and spills the beans to Scout and Will the very next day.

"Don't be so touchy, we just think maybe we should all sit down and talk about this." said Will reasonably.

"Whatever, you two can have a chat with her. I don't care about her anymore."

And with that comment Hamilton fled the room. He was getting sick and tired of everyone telling him what to do with Jake. He just wanted to forget her and move on.

Back at the History Classroom

"Asshole" spat Scout, fuming at Hamilton's reaction.

"Come on Scout, if you were in his shoes how would you react? I mean, the guy's totally freaked. Jake was supposed to be his best friend and she lied to him, he's got to be hurting too." Replied Will smoothly, ever the peace-maker.

Scout knew what Will was saying was the truth, but he couldn't help but still be pissed off.

"Whatever. He just doesn't need to act like a jerk."

"Look, let's leave it. We told him we know, the rest is up to them."

Will and Scout headed off towards their dorm room to do their homework.

Friday Evening

Jake sat in her new dorm room. She had finally finished decorating the walls. Above her bed she hung her various posters; her bed sheets were cream and pink, with flowers decorating the borders. Her desk consisted of her silver laptop, and books that were neatly stacked above each other.

She got up and went to her window. She was lucky to have such an amazing view. She could see the rippling lake and the green forest that draped past it for what seemed like an eternity. Jake knew that what happened between her and Hamilton couldn't be resolved. She knew that if Hamilton gave her a chance she would make the situation better, but the ball was in his court and all she could do was to wait – wait for the warm friendship that she had endured for half the summer . . . all she could do was wait.

Friday Evening Fleming Residence

Hamilton sat in the middle of his blue covered sheet, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. His head pounded, and it was all Jake's fault. The conversation with her, the conversation with his dad, the conversation between Will and Scout, were crushing his mind. All his life he had been a loner, always been home schooled. Then he got a chance to go to New Rawley and be one of the students, and to top that of he made an amazing friend . . . who in the end stabbed him in the back. Hamilton shook his head. He wasn't going to sit around and mope after Jake, he was going to make new friends and maybe find himself a girlfriend who was actually safe in her own skin. Hamilton made a plan – he was going to forget the last few weeks, and enjoy the rest of summer session.

Friday Evening Scout and Will's Room

Will was sitting at his desk reading his chemistry book. Scout was sprawled on his bed listening to his CD Walkman. After a few minutes Scout took off his headphones, and watched Will. He was amazed at how his best friend could study on a Friday night. Scout's eyes lingered on Will just a little too long - he watched how his friend flipped through his heavy text book, how he scratched his head, how he scrunched his pale, freckled face at a problem he didn't quite get. He loved all these things about Will, and was starting to realise that his friend was no longer a friend but something more. Scout closed his eyes wishing the feeling to go away, but knew that when he opened his soft blue eyes he would feel the familiar tightening in his chest, and the slight skipping of his heartbeat. Scout quickly stood up.

"Will, I'm going to see Bella, okay?" said Scout.

Will gave him a little wave but continued flipping through his textbook. Scout shook his head and quickly left the dorm room, heading for the gas station.

Bella Banks Gas Station

Bella had just finished her late night shift, and she was tired. She headed towards the kitchen. She pulled out some bread from the bottom cabinet, then went over to the fridge and grabbed some salad, cheese, and chicken. She plopped down on the stool that was tucked away under the kitchen island. She started to spread the margarine that was left carelessly on the worktop – such a Grace thing to do. She then spread some chicken and pilled the salad on top. Bella took a great big bite, and swallowed the meaty goodness. She felt her stomach tighten and relax, for it had been a few hours since she had any time to eat. The garage was doing great, due to the fact that it was the only one around in this area. Now most of the Rawley kids used it, and when a big party or parents weekend were planned at the prestigious school, the Banks' were off their feet. Bella sighed – she was happy that they were doing great business, but she was getting too tired dealing with both the garage and school. Not to forget her distraught friend. Jake had called Bella a couple of times, both had only said "Hi" and "bye", but Jake really needed a girlfriend to talk too.

Bella thought about that night.

Week and a half ago

Ring Ring Ring

Grace: Hello?

Jake: Hi, can I speak to Bella please? Jake tried to stop herself crying.

Grace screamed up to Bella, "BELLA, PHONE!"

Bella bounced down the steps, and grabbed the phone of her younger sister.

"Jesus Grace scream much?" Bella said, rolling her eyes. Grace just shrugged and headed out.

"Don't wait up, I'm going to Joe's." answered Grace with a smirk.

"Like I ever do!" muttered Bella, and was welcomed with a slam of the front door and screeching of tyres.

Bella: Hello?

Jake: Bella Banks?

Bella: Yes this is her. Who is this?

Jake: Hi my name is Jake; I am Scout and Will's friend from New Rawley.

Bella: Oh yeah, they mentioned you before. Erm . . .how did you get my number?

Jake: Oh Scout gave it to me . . . he said I could talk to you?

Bella knew a little about Will and Scout's friends at New Rawley, but why would Scout give her to number to a complete stranger was beyond her.

Bella: Why?

Jake: He thought you might understand.

Bella: About what?

And that's when Jake told her, even though Bella been a complete stranger. Bella always had that nurturing quality about her. She listened and gave the distraught girl advice. She was shocked at what Jake had done to get her mother's attention, but she sympathized. Bella was relieved that

Jake didn't stay at the boy's school for very long and had come clean about everything. So from that day Jake and Bella had their midnight talks, getting to know each other, and helping each other out. Both were too busy to see each other face to face. It was like they were net buddies, except they were "talk-on-the-phone" buddies.

Back to the Kitchen

Bella quickly finished off her midnight snack just in time for the phone to ring.

On the Phone

Bella: You know, mystery man, we will have to meet soon.

Jake giggled into the phone.

Jake: One day my princess. So how was your day today?

Bella: Tiring. She said, stifling a yawn.

Jake: Well you got to sleep my Princess, and I will come down to the Tower and save you.

Bella laughed.

Bella: You are my Prince. She sighed dramatically.

Jake: I'll see ya tomorrow after school my Cinderella.

Bella: 'K said Bella yawning again.

Jake and Bella clicked of the phone at the same time. It had become a joke between the two girls, about fairytales. Bella poked fun at Jake about charade, and slowly she became the prince and Bella became the princess.

As Bella headed out from the kitchen and into the garage office to turn off the lamp, a ringing of the bell indicated that someone just entered. Bella cursed herself for being reckless and quietly grabbed a baseball bat that sat beside the table. Tip-toeing over to the shadow, she raised the bat and took a swing.


	4. Part 4

Scout's POV

I had to get out of that room. Will was just too suffocating - and not in a good way. Bella can help me. Even though we found out that we weren't brother and sister, the fire burned out. I always wonder how it would have been if the little interruption never happened. Oh well. I couldn't dwell on the past, I had to look forward . . . and God only knew how much that scared me. So the only thing

I could think of was to go see Bella and talk to her. I know the girl has her fair share of grief, and I don't want to burden her, it's just I really need to talk to her.

Scout made his way up the steps of the garage. The main office was dark, and he feared that everybody had already hit the pillow. Nevertheless, he made his way up to the steps to the door and turned the handle. The door swung open.

Scout's POV

That's really not safe - what if someone was to break in here? Bella must be out of it if she forgot to lock up.

Scout stood in the darkened office and squinted to look for the door to the house. He heard shuffling behind him and turned around. The lights from the streets illuminated shadows inside the office, and Scout saw the bat being swung at him. He quickly ducked down before anything could happen.

"SHIT!" yelled Scout.

Bella took a step back and quickly flipped on the light switch.

"Damn Scout! What the hell are you doing here???" gasped Bella

"I came to see you, and when I saw the door was unlocked I came in to look for you or Charlie." sighed Scout

Bella wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and placed the bat down beside the desk.

"Sorry Scout I didn't mean to scare you, but I've had a long day. Not to be rude, but can we have a chat when I'm conscious?" requested Bella.

"Sure." said Scout "Just don't over do it." And with that Scout opened the door and left, leaving Bella to lock up behind him.

The Next Day

Hamilton sat beside the famous oak tree, and flipped through his millionth reading assignment by Finn.

"Hamilton?" called Kate who was walking briskly towards her son.

"What's up mum?" replied a bored Hamilton.

"Baby, a new student is coming in today so I was wondering if you could show him around the school property." said Kate smiling brightly.

Hamilton groaned inwardly.

"Its late mum, why was he allowed to enrol so late?" he whined.

"Well they are the owners of the Lloyds pharmaceuticals around the world and..."

"Okay, I get it, loads of money what's new? So . . . when is he getting here?" Hamilton replied, exasperated.

"In an hour, and his name is Lucas Lloyd." Kate replied

Hamilton sighed and looked at his mother to indicate that she was dismissed. Kate knew how much it annoyed Hamilton to do these tours, but being the Dean's son he was obliged to help his father and mother out. She really appreciated it, though, and smiled warmly at him to let him know that.

One Hour and fifteen minutes later

Hamilton stood outside waiting for Lucas Lloyd to turn up. His mother said a little over an hour, but he had waited fifteen minutes extra just in case. He started to pace up and down - he had too much too deal with already, he _really_ didn't want to do this stupid tour.

A couple of minutes passed, and a red motorcycle approached the student parking lot. The boy stood up and took of his helmet, revealing platinum blonde hair that had grown out. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a red leather jacket, the stranger approached Hamilton, with his hand held forward.

"Hi my name is Lucas Lloyd. Sorry for being late" said Lloyd.

Restraining himself to not roll his eyes at the boy, Hamilton took the hand and shook it with a firm grip.

"Whoa there." said Lucas laughing.

"Come on, I'll give you the true." said Hamilton moodily.

Both boys walked around the school for a while. Hamilton pointed at the necessary buildings. After the tour was over, Hamilton took Lucas to the boy's common room.

"And this is the common room." said Brian with his arms sprawled out.

"Wow, it's pretty impressive." said Lucas, indicating to the dark wooden furniture and the wooden floors.

"Yeah, that's what your parents pay for isn't it?" mumbled Hamilton.

Lucas laughed at the other boy.

"You're in one bad mood" he commented.

"How did you guess?" Hamilton replied, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Call it hunch" said Lucas grinning.

Hamilton couldn't help himself and started to laugh.

"So you do have a smile!" said Lucas.

"Sorry man. I had one tough week"

"No need to apologize man. I could tell something was up, I just didn't want to overstep my boundaries."

"Thanks. Anyway you have a kick ass bike back there." said Hamilton.

"Thanks man. You want a ride?" asked Lucas.

"Really?"

"Sure."

Lucas tossed him his keys and started to walk ahead, while Hamilton trudged behind him. He couldn't believe that Lucas, a guy that he just met, was letting him drive his bike! His mind flashed to Jake. He remembered when he had to beg her to let him drive her bike, but she would never let him, always saying "She's my baby". Sighing, Hamilton shook the thoughts from his head, and ran up to Lucas.

"Thanks Lucas". said Hamilton sincerely

"Stop with the thanks, I'm letting you drive my bike, its not like I'm giving you a kidney!" laughed Lucas as they reached his bike.

Both boys saddled up and drove into the daylight.

When Hamilton and Lucas returned it was late. Hamilton pointed to Lucas to park at where Jake's bike was usually hidden, then jumped off, closely followed by Lucas.

"How come we have to hide it"? Queried Lucas.

"It's against school rules, and yes, I know, I'm the Dean's son."

Lucas laughed good-heartedly.

"Will you get to your room alright"? asked Hamilton.

"Sure I will."

"Okay, well I'll come up for you tomorrow at nine tomorrow." said

Hamilton.

"Sure. Oh but before you go can you tell me what room Scout Calhoun stays in"? Asked Lucas

"You know Scout"? Hamilton was intrigued.

"Obviously, that's why I asked!" laughed Lucas.

"Fuck you." said Hamilton amicably, grinning.

"Sorry, I don't bat for the same team." It was Lucas's turn to grin wickedly.

"You ass!"

"I know I have a great one, it's a shame you'll never get a taste". Laughed Lucas.

"Eww stop it!"

"Then answer my question little boy". Said Lucas calmly.

"A level below you, room 41. How do you know Scout, I ask because he is a friend of mine."

"His dad and my dad are best friends" said Lucas simply.

"Hey that's cool. Anyway I got to get home the parentals must be waiting up." lied Hamilton - his parents hardly ever waited up for him.

"Liar" Lucas stated flatly

"What?" asked Hamilton, startled?

"I can tell your parents don't wait up for you, and it hurts. But don't worry Hamilton, it's them that are missing out on knowing you."

And with that Lucas winked and walked across the green plush grounds to his new dorm room, leaving a stunned Hamilton standing in his wake.

Hamilton headed towards Lloyd's room. After knocking, he stood for what seemed like a lifetime, and then knocked on the door again. Hamilton sighed and turned the knob, and seeing it wasn't locked, cracked the door open. The room was dark and he could hear someone snoring lightly in the background. Hamilton chuckled quietly. He went over to Lloyd and shook him gently . . . the boy didn't move. He shook him harder.

"Go 'way" mumbled Lloyd.

"Well if you don't want to be late for your first day, I suggest you get up now." said Hamilton grinning.

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Lloyd.

Hamilton stood back abruptly, and then laughed when he saw Lloyd running around in his boxers, trying to get his belongings together.

"And here I thought you were some smooth sleek cool guy" laughed Hamilton.

Lloyd stopped and glared at Hamilton.

Raising his hands, Hamilton said "Hey, I'm sorry, that was just too funny to pass."

"Whatever. I can't mess up Ham, I've messed up too many times, I just want to go to class do my work and graduate." said Lloyd sadly.

"Sorry man. Don't worry, you still have some time so quickly get changed." replied Hamilton.

Lloyd smiled warmly at Hamilton and headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

Half an Hour Later in English Class

"See? We made it" said Hamilton.

"Barely" glowered Lloyd. "Ham, thanks for coming by."

"No worries" smiled Hamilton.

Hamilton and Lloyd chatted away for a few minutes before someone's voice interrupted them.

"Lloyd? Lucas Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned around and saw Scout standing next to a taller blonde boy.

"Scout Calhoun!" said Lloyd, standing up.

In two seconds flat Scout had Lloyd in a big bear hug.

"Man, it has been so long" said Scout.

"Too long, my friend" replied Lloyd, grinning.

"You look good." commented Scout.

"So do you Scout. So do you."

"Oh, Lloyd this is Will. Will this Lloyd - one of my oldest friends." Said Scout happily.

"It's nice to meet you Lloyd" said Will shaking his hand.

"Likewise."

"Hey how do you know Ham"? asked Lloyd.

Lloyd looked at Hamilton and smiled.

"He was my bitchy guide, until I loosened him up." chuckled Lloyd.

Scout laughed.

All four boys sat together and started talking a mile a minute. Scout and Lloyd caught up with each other. At times Hamilton would comment and Lloyd and Hamilton would have a friendly banter. Will, seeing the change in him, whispered to Scout. "Hamilton looks really relaxed and happy, doesn't he"?

"Lloyd has the affect on people." Scout whispered back knowingly.

Jake sauntered over. She looked across and saw Hamilton, Scout and Will, but there was a new boy sitting next to them. The boy was gorgeous - blonde hair blue-eyed, he was your basic all American boy but he had some sort of and edge to him . . . danger maybe? Jake couldn't figure it out.

Lloyd looked up and saw a girl walking towards them. He smiled, but looking at her attire, grinned and thought _Well isn't this a change._

"Jake! Come and sit here." said Scout waving, forgetting the rift between her and Hamilton.

Sighing slightly, Jake made her way over to the boys.

"Hey Scout, Will." Scout got up and motioned Jake to sit next to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, this is Jake Pratt. Jake this is Lucas Lloyd and old friend of mine who just transferred."

Lloyd grinned and shook Jake's hand.

"Nice to meet to Jake Pratt."

Jake blushed furiously while shaking Lloyd's hand.

"Erm . . . you too." she stuttered.

Hamilton sat seething next to Lloyd. He didn't know if he was angry that Jake was sitting near him, or because he was getting jealous of Lloyd.

Finn came and started his lesson as usual with another Shakespeare play. While Finn was talking Lloyd leaned into Jake.

"Why is a beautiful girl at Rawley Boys?" the boy asked, smiling.

Jake snapped her head up and looked at Lloyd with shock.


	5. Part 5

Bitter Ecstasy Part Five

"Okay Jacqueline, I hope you are ready for this." said Dean Fleming.

"Do I really need to do this?" pleaded Jake.

"Yes Jake, you owe the school an explanation. Besides, people are bound to realise that Jake is walking around in girls clothes."

Jake pouted and then nodded. "But it's going to be so embarrassing." she sighed.

The Dean laughed. "Jake, all you need to do is explain what you did. I'm not asking you preach a lecture to them for four hours."

Jake giggled. "Okay, so it's just a quick five minute speech?"

"Yes. Okay it's my turn to go on. Good luck Jake." The Dean smiled warmly at her before leaving for the large stage in the assembly hall.

"Welcome everyone, quiet down and let's get the necessary information out so you can be on your way." said the Dean.

The Dean talked to the freshmen for twenty minutes. He gave them new rules to follow by, told them about new facilities that were going to be installed in the school and made them groan in frustration at the mere mention of the end of term exams. After ending his speech, everyone started to move, but the Dean hollered into the microphone.

"You haven't been dismissed as of yet, please sit down." scolded Dean Fleming.

Hamilton, who was sitting next to Lucas, looked over to his friend in confusion.

"I swear I didn't do anything." laughed Lucas, holding up his hands.

Hamilton rolled his eyes and looked at his father with more interest than before.

"Someone has an announcement to make." That was all the Dean said before he moved to the side of the stage and Jake Pratt came out slowly.

Hamilton felt like he stopped breathing, Jake was going to admit what he/she had done. Hamilton felt sick as he turned to Lucas and grabbed the blonde boy's arm.

"Let's go Lucas." said Hamilton in fear.

Lucas looked over and shook his head. "I wanna see this."

Hamilton sighed and sank back into his seat, using his right arm to hide his face. Lucas laughed and pulled the other boy's arm down. "Listen to her man. It might give you closure." he said softly.

It took Hamilton a little time to realise what Lucas had just said.

"Oh my God did she tell you?" groaned Hamilton.

Lucas laughed. "Nah I kinda figured it out myself."

"How?" demanded Hamilton.

"Because Jake looks like a girl. Sure, with the haircut, but come on." Lucas pointed at Jake who now stood timidly at the microphone. She started to speak.

"Hi, I'm Jake Pratt, I attend Rawley Boy's." She looked up and then started again. "…but that's not where I was supposed to enrol, normally I would have enrolled in Rawley Girl's across the lake." Jake gave the crowd a second to let this piece of information sink in. Everyone looked at each other mixed with confusion and boredom. Jake thought the situation was funny, but she couldn't really laugh at it.

"Okay I'm gonna bite the bullet here. I wanted to get noticed so I cut off my hair and enrolled at a boys school. I am a girl, my name is Jacqueline Pratt, and I shall be attending my rightful place in Rawley Girls." Jake finished breathlessly and looked over at the Dean. He nodded his head and Jake walked off the stage, leaving the rumbling sounds of her confused classmates.

Ryder laughed "Well that's bloody Ricki Lake for you." All his friends laughed. The Dean came back onto the stage.

"Silence." He said sternly. "I wanted Jake to do this and to tell you herself, we are dealing with the situation. I know this comes as a shock, but please don't hound Miss Pratt. What she did was for personal reasons. Thank you. You may all leave."

Everyone rushed out and milled around each other, all talking about the newest gossip.

Hamilton was walking in a daze. He couldn't remember getting up or leaving the hall. Lucas' voice brought him back to the world.

"Well that was fun." he said but with no smile.

"Yeah sure, she tells me fours days ago, and now the whole freaking school knows." replied Hamilton bitterly.

"Well, she _did_ tell your dad, who was obviously going to make her fess-up. She didn't really have much of a choice anyway." reasoned Lucas.

"Whatever."

"Come on, stop being a bitch already! What's done is done." Lucas flung an arm around Hamilton, hugging him closer.

Hamilton sighed and then pushed Lucas off him. "Jake was my best friend and she lied to me. Shit, do you even realise that I questioned my own sexuality, because I thought I was in love with a guy, who ends up telling me that's he's a she? How screwed up is that?!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You've told me that twenty times since I have been here. You're hurt, 'cause you love Jake. Okay understood." Lucas began to walk away.

"What kind of friend are you?" shouted Hamilton.

"A good one." smirked Lucas, still not turning around.

"I'm hurting, and you act like it's the most boring thing ever happened to you." said Hamilton reproachfully.

Lucas turned around and smiled. "I've known you a day Hamilton, and you look and talk to me like I have known you all my life."

Hamilton looked shocked and took a step back, hurt. "Sorry to burden you." he spat.

Lucas shook his head from side to side, letting his long blonde hair cover his eyes. "It's been all about you Hamilton…what about Jake?"

"Well, what about Jake?"

"Exactly. You don't even know." Lucas sighed and walked further away.

Hamilton stood still, asking himself "What about Jake?"

Days went by, and Lucas and Hamilton still hadn't spoken. Lucas tried to grab his friends' attention, but Hamilton had a desire to avoid him at all costs. The days turned into weeks. Jake's statement of truth was old news, and she was looked upon in awe and congratulations. She became ultimately popular with the girls. Some guys were still weird about her being Jake "the gay guy", but none of them could dispute the beauty in the girl.

Jake walked up to Bella's gas station wearing a soft summer dress. The weeks had now turned into months, and summer session was coming to an end.

"Hey Bella." greeted Jake.

"Hi Jake, I'll be with you in a minute." Bella continued serving her customer while Jake sat down on the new bench outside the office.

Bella came over and sighed. "What's up?"

"How would you like to come to New York for the holidays?" asked Jake.

Bella closed her eyes. "That would be a dream."

Jake grinned. "Well, I asked Scout and Will and they're ready to come, and so is Lucas, so all the only person left is you. Please say you'll come."

Bella sighed. "I'll ask my dad, but no promises."

"Fair enough."

"Speaking of Lucas how are things?" asked Bella excitedly.

"They are so great, he is so sweet and funny."

"I can't believe you've been dating him for two months now!"

"I know! That's like the longest relationship I have ever had." giggled Jake.

"Is you mom cool with Lucas coming to your New York apartment?" Bella asked, grinning.

"Well not really. She isn't so keen on why I'm bringing the boys, but she said she is going to keep an eye on us." laughed Jake.

"She's gonna be there?" asked Bella, shocked.

"Yeah." said Jake happily, grinning.

Bella hugged her friend. "Oh I am so happy for you!"

"My life is coming together… finally."

"I know. I talked to Hamilton today." said Bella

Lucas being gone from the picture, Bella was the only other person Hamilton kept in contact with. He felt safe and comforted with her.

"How is he?" asked Jake. Through Bella, Jake kept an eye on Hamilton…after all she still loved him.

"He's okay. He still doesn't know about you and Lucas though."

"Well it's none of his business anyway!" snapped Jake.

"I'm just saying." replied Bella

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm not going to get punished anymore. I said I was sorry, there isn't much I can do now."

"I know."

"We're leaving for New York in two days, and staying there for six weeks. Ask your dad, but if you can't come I'll swing by and say bye, okay?"

Jake stood up and pulled Bella into a soft hug.

"Bye Bella." waved Jake.

"Bye." said Bella softly.


End file.
